


Cold and Comfort

by xserenity



Series: Batman!Dick and Jason Todd [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batman!Dick, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson's thighs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Being the new Batman wasn't so terrible.Okay no. It was still awful.And the fact that he somehow caught the flu made it even worse.





	Cold and Comfort

Two months had passed since that night he spent with Jason. When he came back early in the morning, practically at dawn, and was caught by Alfred, the old butler didn’t say anything. They didn’t discuss what might have occurred but instead, he just gave him a small smile.

Dick suspected that the old man knew about him and Jason but he wasn’t going to breathe a word about it. Figured it was better they continued to keep it a secret. It’s not as if he’d be seeing Jason anytime soon either.

Those few days apart, after having spent all night buried in Jason's warmth was torturous. He missed him so much and wished he was near. Dick wanted to fall into his protective and strong arms, drown away his miseries. But he couldn’t. So he focused his time on being Batman and training Damian. Tried to busy himself as much as possible (not that it was hard) so he wouldn’t have to think about Jason.

It helped and at the same time it didn't. It didn’t help in the fact that he kind of slept with Jason’s hoodie cuddled to his chest, like a freaking childhood toy. Well he did have zitka but still. It smelled like the man and it felt as if he was there. It helped lull him to sleep sometimes.

It was funny when he got caught wearing Jason's t-shirt around the penthouse. Alfred gave him an amused smile, knew for sure that was not Dick’s because it was too large for him. Besides, the butler did their laundry. Dick definitely didn’t own that shirt before.

Even Damian seemed to have noticed the shirt. Which he wore about once a week. _Maybe_ twice. Almost wished he stole more of Jason’s shirts before they left. He could always go back to get them but well, he didn’t think he could handle going there by himself. Too many feelings in that place.

“Why do you wear such an atrociously unfitting shirt?” Damian asked, eyeing him suspiciously from the kitchen table.

Dick just smiled. “Why not?”

“Looks ridiculous on you.” Of course he never had anything nice to say but Dick didn’t care. It was comfortable and it was _Jason’s_.

Even though he still had a sharp tongue, Damian was getting a little bit better. Not by much though. Still a brat. And his job as Batman, well, it was difficult and hard. Still stressful. Dick had the hardest time trying to be the _Batman_ because he simply wasn’t.

Acting like the brooding Bat? He couldn’t do it. Being the lone warrior who fought crime alone wasn’t him. This wasn’t who he was. Dick Grayson was always Dick Grayson even beneath the mask. He didn’t separate himself like Bruce did. It was annoying and took a lot of effort having to act as the tough, emotionless Bat.

He confided in Alfred and the wise butler gave him a few pointers. Told him to try being more of a Dick Grayson’s version of Batman instead of a Bruce Wayne. They are ultimately two individuals who operate differently.

Dick needed an outlet to voice his frustration and confessed to Alfred about his fears. That he was afraid of failing. That he wasn’t worthy. That even now, he wasn’t worthy of the mantle. He could never fill in for Bruce. He can’t be the Batman that Bruce was. It was too heavy of a burden for him.

When Alfred chuckled, Dick raised a brow at him, confused. Called Dick a silly boy which he hadn’t heard come from his mouth in forever.

“Master Grayson, I beg to differ.”

“Uh –“ Dick was a little speechless.

“After these several months of watching you take over the mantle, you’ve been doing an excellent job. The crime level has decreased.”

“Yeah sure. But it’s not any better than it was before.”

“Precisely. But there had been progress.”

Matter of fact, Alfred was right. After the Batman had reappeared again, most things had come back to order. The criminal activity had dropped to about the same level as when Bruce was Batman. It seemed that the presence of the Bat kept those who were tethering on the edge from crossing over.

“I guess.”

Alfred smiled warmly and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezed it. “You’re doing fine Master Grayson. You’re even doing a good job with Master Damian.”

At the mention on his Robin, Dick let out a heavy sigh. “He’s been difficult.”

“I know. But he’s learning.”

And that he was.

Alfred’s little speech had given him a boost in confidence. The old man was always able to ease his worries. He was a god send. Such a voice of reason and Dick was sure he wouldn’t have survived this far without his help. He was grateful the butler was sticking around with him.

Damian though – was still very much an arrogant brat. As Alfred had said, he was improving. If only just a bit. He was still difficult to work with and barely listened to Dick most of the time. But there were a few rare times that he did, which made Dick almost wept in tears because it was a huge accomplishment. Damian listened to no one.

Dick tried his best to be patient with the kid. He understood where Damian was coming from and he needed to work with it and not against it. To teach him what it meant to be a superhero. What it meant to be Robin. He was skilled in the physical aspect but he needed a lot of work, mainly his detective skills. How to use his brain to analyze the situation, solving problems as well as being a person who had a compassionate heart. Rather than a cold hearted assassin. Not that Dick thought he was. Because he could see the good in the boy even beneath all that roughness.

It will take time but Dick was positive that Damian could do it. He could already see the changes in him.

\------ 

While they were out on patrol like any other night, Damian decided that he was going to be more careless than usual. Figured he could go off on his own and deal with everything rather than work with Dick.

Yeah but the thing was, he was being stupid. Sure, the kid was capable but most of the time, he didn’t use his head. Dick needed to teach him to think with his head and not with his body.

Damian thought he could save the hostages without Dick’s helped. Immediately disobeyed orders when he told him to stop and wait but instead, he got caught.

Luckily for him, Dick was there to save the boy from the attack. He caught Damian as he fell from the building, and dodged all the bullets that were being shot at him. He somehow made it out safely.

When he touched down to the ground, Damian was mumbling something to him. He was in a confused state after having woken up from being knocked out. When he realized what had happened, he turned to look at Dick.

“Did you – did you just save me?”

Dick smirked. “Of course.”

Damian continued to stare at him, titled his head to the side, confused. “I – I” he stuttered and this was the first time Dick’s seen him at a loss for words. “No one has – has ever done this for me before.”

Dick blinked, eyes hidden behind the cowl and was surprised but at the same time, wasn’t. Because he grew up in the League of Assassins so of course no one would have done such a thing for him. They trained to the death. Pushed their soldiers to their breaking point.

“Well, we’re partners remember? Batman and Robin.”

Damian jerked his head and a tiny smile, so small it was almost unnoticeable, crept upon his face.

That was the turning point of their relationship.

\------ 

Dick had fallen ill to the flu and he hated it. It’d been so long since he’d gotten a cold. Alfred held him prisoner in the penthouse. More precisely, held him hostage in his room. Alfred wouldn’t let him leave and he wasn’t allowed to patrol either when he was running a high fever. Not that he could leave because Dick felt terrible. He couldn’t even fight crime if he wanted to. Would probably just end up dead.

His head throbbed in pain, a pressure rippling in the back of his head every few minutes. He had a sore throat and it hurt. It was swollen and his voice burned whenever he tried to talk. Dick's nose was stuffy, congested and snot constantly running down. It was gross and he felt disgusting. The boy wonder was constantly running a fever, going from hot to cold then back to cold. It was awful and he had to take the drowsy type of medicine just so he could sleep well.

Damian was worried about Dick even though it didn’t completely show on his face, but Dick could tell. Could tell that the tiny frown on his lips that looked like a scowl wasn’t.

It didn’t help to hide the kid's feelings when Damian was always knocking on Dick’s door to check up on him. Came by every few hours so he could just see if Dick was doing alright. If he found him awake, he’d linger around the room. He had to wear a mask though because Alfred didn’t want him to catch the flu as well. Also took medicine as a precaution. He had argued at first but Alfred threatened to kick him out so he listened.

Damian didn’t do much. He would just pull a chair up, sit beside Dick’s bedside and sketch in his book as he watched Dick drift in and out of sleep. Or sometimes watch TV with him if Dick was awake enough to do something. They couldn’t really chat since his throat hurt and it just seemed to make his voice feel worse. So they limited themselves to quiet activities.

He was also hoping Damian wasn't drawing pictures of him lying in bed because he looked sick as hell. It wasn’t very appealing.

Dick wished that his flu would go away soon because he was tired of it. Was tired of being strapped to his bed with nothing to do. He had to move but it hurt to move so he didn’t do anything. Besides watch TV. At least he was able to catch up on a few of the shows his friends had recommended to him. He never did have any time to relax and watch them. Always too busy doing things or worrying his mind.

Not that he was relaxed because he wasn’t. He was miserable. Always coughing throughout the day, even during his nap and sleep.

He heard a knock at the door but didn’t answer, already knowing who it was. Damian popped his head through the opening and walked inside, carrying his sketchbook and his bag of pencils at his side. He took a seat in his designated spot beside Dick’s bedside.

“Grayson,” Damian greeted.

Dick just smiled, rasped out a small hey.

“Tt. Don’t talk.” It might have come off as rude if anyone else was listening but it was his way of telling him he didn’t need to talk. That he didn’t need a hello. It was customary for him to come in here. Best to save his energy.

Damian reached for the remote control and changed the channel to something he wanted to watch. Dick found himself smiling, glad to see the boy being well, a boy his age for once. He watched as Damian got settled in his seat, set his book and pens on the nightstand before he placed his entire attention on the TV. Dick joined him, watching for a bit until he felt his eyes getting drowsy, eyelids growing heavy. He couldn’t stay up any longer and let sleep overtake him again.

\------- 

Dick hummed softly, feeling someone touching him. Could feel fingers running through his hair. A light touch gliding against his skin. It was soothing and he sighed, feeling content. He heard a deep chuckle, someone very familiar and he knew exactly whose voice that belonged to. His eyes shot open but his vision was blurry. Dick rubbed at his eyes and wiped away the sleep that accumulated over his slumber.

When his vision came into view, he found a smirking Jason sitting on his bedside, dressed in casuals and his hand stroking his hair.

“Hey,” Jason said.

“Hey,” Dick croaked, his voice nasally and he cringed at the sound.

“You sound like shit.”

Dick nodded at that, agreeing wholeheartedly. His throat still hurt and it was so dry. He pointed at the water bottle beside his bed and Jason reached for it. He helped prop Dick up so he could take a sip of his water from the straw. Afterwards, he laid Dick back against the bed, head falling onto his pillow in a thud. He wasn’t well enough to sit back up, head swimming, disorganized and body lethargic.

“Why,” he said but then was interrupted by a cough. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Why’d you come back?” That wasn’t exactly what he meant to say but well, he wanted to know if he came back for good this time.

“Got a message from Alfred. Said you caught the flu,” Jason smiled fondly. “Of course he’d know about us.”

Dick rolled his eyes, smiling. “The one and only.”

“Even though we kept it such a tight secret.”

Dick nodded, humming to himself. He felt relieved that Jason was here. Was happy to see him. _Missed him so much._ They barely had any contact with each other since that night. There was only one time because Jason needed some information. But after that, there was nothing. They found it too hard to talk to each other when they were both away. Figured it was better they kept their distance until they could meet again.

“You were having trouble breathing,” Jason said and stroked a finger across his damp cheek. He must have sweated during his sleep.

“Congested.” Dick sniffed, trying to clear up his nose but it didn’t work. So he settled for wheezing heavily through his mouth.

Jason’s warm hand left his face and he frowned, wanting it back. The second Robin noticed and only grinned in amusement. He grabbed the towel that was resting on his forehead and helped wipe away the sweat that formed around his nape and face. He got a new one soaked with cool water from the bathroom and set it back on top of his forehead, hopefully to cool down his fever.

Jason pressed the back of his hand to his cheek. “You’re burning up.”

Dick nodded. “Feels awful.” A soft sigh escaped his lips as Jason parted his sweat soaked bangs from the middle so the ends of his hair would be out of his eyes.

“ _Missed you_ ,” Dick rasped in a hushed tone.

“ _Me too_.” He threaded his fingers back in Dick’s raven hair and the man breathed in satisfaction. Jason leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. “I took my meds but better not get me sick from this.”

Dick chuckled in a hoarse tone, coughing in between a few times. “ _More._ ”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You’re sick.”

Dick whined like a child, wanting more. “Jason. _Please._ ”

Jason sighed in defeat. He could never resist him, even if his requests were ridiculous.

Their lips brushed once again and Jason kissed with a tender, light press. So gentle and sweet. It wasn’t like the one he gave months ago. It was more affectionate rather than passionate. Chaste over hunger.

Dick kissed back as best as he could but he mainly let Jason do the work, drowning in his soft kisses.

“Touch me?” He whispered.

Emerald eyes stared at him as if he was crazy. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” he coughed.

“ _Dick._ ”

“Jason. Please. I want you to touch me.” He sounded god awful in that hoarse voice, also running a high fever and yet he wanted to have sex? Dick was crazy.

But Jason was crazier for indulging him. “Fine.”

Jason peeled back the covers to reveal Dick’s body that had been hidden beneath them. He was dressed in Jason’s shirt and pajama pants. The second Robin smiled fondly upon seeing his lover in his attire.

He ran his palm over Dick’s clothed member, rubbing it back and forth to create arousal within the man. Dick’s senses were probably lacking a bit and he knew it was because of his stupid flu. But he wanted to feel Jason’s touch so he didn’t care about how miserable he felt and how terrible his sensory was.

“Jason, I want to feel you.”

“You are _so_ needy.”

He only flashed a silly grin.

Jason tugged at the waistband of his pants and slowly tugged down both his pj bottom and briefs until his cock was in full view, about semi-hard. He continued stripping his lover until his garments were tossed to the side. Now his legs were bare and all he had on was a shirt which Jason rolled all the way up to his chest.

Rough hands crawled up the inside of his thighs and Dick shivered from the touch, missing how they felt against his skin. Jason grabbed his legs and parted them so he could sit in between. He lifted them up, bending at the knees as he pressed his lips along his inner thigh, leaving a trail of wet kisses.

A hand gripped onto Dick’s half-hard cock, stroking it until it was ripened, hard as a rock. Dick shivered from the sensation, loved the feel. He was panting heavily, wheezing as his throat and congestion were giving him a hard time. Of course Jason had noticed.

“Should we stop?” He asked, looking at him with concern.

Dick shook his head. “No,” he rasped.

Jason wanted to argue but Dick looked stubbornly at him with a pout. The second Robin decided not to press on and continued giving Dick his hand-job. Pumping his cock up and down, thick and rough fingers working him to a high. Pre-cum was leaking from his tip and Jason slyly rubbed his thumb over his slit, causing Dick’s body to jolt in pleasure.

“Jay. _Jay_. I want you inside.”

“Okay. We’re not going to do that,” Jason quickly denied him.

“No. Please.”  Dick begged.

“No. You’re sick.”

“But I want you to fuck me Jason, I – “

That almost tempted Jason but he thought it was best if he didn't. Dick wouldn't be able to handle it.

“No buts.”

Dick’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. He didn’t care if he was sick and that he might pass out in the middle of sex if Jason fucked him. He just wanted to feel him inside. Pressing against his sweet spot, stimulating him. He just wanted to feel Jason entirely.

But the stubborn asshole wouldn’t do him.

“Don’t look sulky.”

“I’m not,” he lied.

“Sure you are.”

Jason knew that he was throwing a tantrum and sure, why not? He was sick and his emotions were all over the place and he felt miserable so he deserved to act like a spoiled brat. Because when could he even act like this? Only with Jason.

Dick watched as Jason’s hand left his cock and he whimpered, wanting it back. But the second Robin seemed to have something else in mind. He unbuttoned and undid the zipper of his pants. He pulled them down until his hard cock was fully exposed. He repositioned himself against Dick and pulled up his legs, holding them close together, bent at the knees.

“Squeeze them as tight as possible okay?”

“Don’t know if I can.”

“I’ll help.”

Dick nodded. Jason spit in his hand, rubbing his cock so it was slick with his saliva before he slipped his fully erect cock in between Dick’s thighs, positioned close to his lovers cock so that they’d rub together as he moved. His arms wrapped tightly around Dick's thighs, hugging them close so his legs stayed tightly squeezed together.

Dick was weak and he barely had any energy to go through with this but he tried his best to keep his legs up. Could feel them wanting to collapse. At least Jason was helping out.

Jason pulled in and out, fucking between his thighs. It was less strenuous than fucking him in his ass. He could feel a burning sensation against his skin but it felt so good. It was slick and wet and with every thrust, he could feel Jason’s cock rubbing against his own. His cum was leaking onto his stomach, a thin white sticky line pouring out.

Dick was getting close to the edge, could feel his mind clouding as his orgasm was running high. Pleasure seeped throughout his body, gut tightening. He was breathing harder, wheezing loudly as he’d cough in fits.

Whenever he did, Jason would slow down his speed, hold his hand and kiss it until Dick would stop coughing. Then the second boy wonder would continue, fucking him slowly, grinding against his thighs and his cock with skill, stimulating his arousal.

Soon enough, they both came, semen spilling onto Dick’s stomach. Jason released his legs and they collapsed to the bed with a loud thud. Yeah, Dick had barely any energy to move his body, completely spent.

Jason grabbed both of their cocks and rubbed them together, squeezing all of the liquid out. They both were panting, sweaty from their passionate exercise. Dick breathing more heavily and loudly than Jason while coughing like a maniac.

Jason got off the bed and quickly swiped up the glass of water to give it to Dick to drink. Dick gulped down all the water, thirsty as hell. His throat had gone dry from the moaning and breathing and awful coughing.

As Dick lay motionless on the bed, just trying to calm down from his orgasm as well as trying to not die from being out of breath, Jason cleaned him up. Wiped up all the semen with a wet cloth and toweled him dry. He dressed him in a new pair of boxers and pants, as well as getting himself his own set of sweatpants.

Jason then slipped his arms under Dick’s legs and back and lifted him up gently, to move him over to one side of the bed as he climbed onto the other end.

He covered them both with the blanket and turned to his side so that he could look at Dick. The boy wonder was way too tired to move and only had energy to turn his head to look at his lover. He smiled softly, wanting to say something but the words slipped his mind as his eyes drooped, tired.

“Sleep Dick.” He heard Jason say, feeling his fingers sink into his hair.

Dick murmured something as he drifted off to sleep.

\------ 

When he woke up the next morning, he still felt awful. Body sore and heavy, nose still congested and slight headache. His sore throat was still there but it felt a little better. As Dick turned to his side, he found Jason asleep beside him.

He’d totally forgotten that Jason had showed up yesterday. The second Robin looked peaceful as he slept, instead of wearing his trademark grin or his angry face. Dick lifted a finger and bopped at his nose.

Dick wasn’t sure how long they had slept and wanted to check the time but he was too lazy to look. Didn’t feel like turning as he was preoccupied with watching Jason’s handsome sleeping face.

Well, he unfortunately got his answer in the most horrible way possible.

Damian knocked at the door.

“Grayson! It’s noon already! I’m coming in.”

“Damian, wait - !”

Too late. Damian had already opened the door and was walking in. When his eyes fell upon the other body in bed, he screamed bloody murder.

This was not going to end well.


End file.
